


The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing

by StuckInABallpit



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInABallpit/pseuds/StuckInABallpit
Summary: It's no secret that Awsten is a horny drunk, and it's also no secret tht Geoff is extremely hot.





	The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing

It was no secret that Awsten Knight was a horny drunk. Geoff knew it, Otto knew it, the rest of the crew knew it, the strangers that he'd drunkenly grind his body into at clubs knew it. And Awsten himself was definitely aware of it, painfully so, quite literally.

After a long night of drinking, partying, and even more drinking, everyone in the tour bus was very aware of it, and it wasn't that pleasant. 

The skinny purple haired boy was currently splayed out on the couch, right hand shamelessly palming himself through the thin fabric of his sweatpants, letting quiet moans fill the room.

Jawn, Otto and Geoff had decided to sit down at the table to play some card games, being used to this, and knowing that it would be impossible to sleep with Awsten in his current horny state in the bus.

"Dude, can you please tone it down a bit?" Jawn sighed and rubbed his eyes as he got up and headed to the bunk area, tired of having his best friend jerk off in the same room as him. Otto followed suit. 

"Hey, Geoff, please fucking do something about him," he pointed at Awsten. "Just try and talk him out of it or something. Hell, suck him off if you have to." He said that last part quietly, but Geoff heard, and blushed at the comment.

Slightly annoyed, he made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Awsten, who's hand was now in his pants, jerking himself off with quick movements.

Geoff made a half disgusted, half amused face at the sight. "Awsten? Dude, can you stop beating your dick and talk to me?" Awsten made a dissapointed face and turned to his friend.

"Can you please shut up or go away? I'm trying to jerk off here." Awsten said with an annoyed expression on his face. He seemed to be sobering up slightly, as his gaze was steady, and his speech wasn't very slurred anymore. 

"I noticed, but can you do that in the bathroom or something?" 

Awsten groaned. "Too tired." 

"Alright, but if you stay here you gotta get your hand out of your pants and watch the TV with me." 

"Fine, fucker." Awsten sighed and straighened himself up, arms crossed.

Geoff turned on an episode of The office and didn't tear his eyes away from the screen once, until he heard Awsten again. He turned his head and saw the younger boy who was squirming on the couch, desperately bucking his hips up in hope of getting some kind of friction.

Geoff tried his hardest to ignore him, he really did. He wasn't going to admit it, but having someone moan like a porn star right beside him was going to give Geoff a boner, even if it was his best friend.

When he was finally starting to tune out the sounds, a warm hand was suddenly placed om his thigh, rubbing small circles with the thumb, getting closer to his painful erection with each rub. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, slapping away Awstens hand. But instead of moving away, Awsten inched closer to the brown haired boy, putting his mouth up to Geoffs ear, whispering six words. 

"Don't pretend you didn't like that." 

He moved his hand back, now palming Geoffs hard dick through his jeans.

"You're so fucking hot, baby." Awsten mumbled.

Geoff didn't know what to do. Should he really let this happen? It wasn't like he already had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but Awsten was still a bit drunk, and taking advantage of drunk people wasn't really his thing. Plus, Awsten was his best friend, it just didn't feel right.

But fuck it, he wasn't even doing anything right now, Awsten was the one who was getting him off right now, he decided. And it felt so good. He was now throwing his head back, moans and whines falling from his mouth as Awsten palmed him.

Everything went by so fast. Suddenly Awsten was straddling Geoff, pressing his lips against his neck, leaving hickeys that would not go unnoticed by the rest of the crew tomorrow. Then he was on his knees in front of the older boy, pulling down his pants and boxers, letting his dick spring free. 

"You want this, right?" Geoff nodded furiously, craving Awstens touch right now. 

"Please Aws-" 

Before he could say anything else, Awstens wet, hot mouth was around his cock, a string of curse words leaving his mouth as Awsten started to bob his head, obscene sucking noises filling the room. Awsten could say that he was enjoying himself too. His initial intention had been to just cum, but making Geoff cum too was just as good. He felt satisfied knowing that he was the one making the seemingly innocent boy moan his name like this. He hollowed his cheeks and started taking as much of Geoff as he possibly could, gagging a little bit as the head hit the back of his throat. Geoff reacted to this by grabbing a handful of Awstens hair, fucking his mouth roughly.

Soon, Geoff was whimpering an "A-Awsten, I'm s-so close", and cumming down his throat. "My turn." Awsten wiped his lips with his thumb, smirked and sat on the couch, motioning for Geoff to get on his knees.

Just as Geoff began to pull down Awstens sweatpants, the boys heard footsteps and a shriek. It was Otto, who had come into the kitchen to get a glass of water.   
"Jesus christ, Geoff, I wasn't fucking serious!'


End file.
